


Matters Of The Tongue (And Heart)

by im_gonna_regret_this



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, and very problematic, chris is there for 0.5 seconds, gavin is very gay, gavin/connor????, hank is there for 0.5 seconds, its like 4am yall, poor boi dont know what he did wrong, sorry none of these are real tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_gonna_regret_this/pseuds/im_gonna_regret_this
Summary: gavin touches some evidence at a crime scene. connor needs to analyze said evidence. chris and hank exist, too, y'know, connor licks some shit, and gavin gives everyone a big, hearty, un-intentional "fuck you".





	Matters Of The Tongue (And Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea started out as a shitpost but then i took it and made it Vaguely Serious™  
> thanks to kittenbluebloodcoffee from the detroit: become fanfic discord server for giving me such a good name! i hope yall enjoy the story!

"hey, plastic!"

connor looks up from the body he's kneeling over and turns around to look at gavin, who was across the room, inspecting something on a counter top. the android watches as the detective hunches over something on it, before running two fingers across a certain spot on the surface.

"yes, detective reed?" connor answers in the perfect customer service tone. gavin doesn't look at him, instead inspecting whatever residue from the counter was on his hand, but rolls his eyes anyway.

"come here; i think i found somethin'." he says, only half focusing on saying words.

connor hears hank grumble something under his breath about reed being an asshole, but the rk800 has already risen, and is crossing the living room portion of the crime scene into the kitchen part. gavin glances up at him as he approaches but immediately looks back down, and as he does, connor sees a smear of blue on his left pointer and middle fingers.

reed glances from it to the android, as if expecting a response.

"i can assume, based on observations, that it is thirium," connor begins, "but i cant be absolutely sure until i test it."

he hopes that the statement is good enough for gavin, but based on facial expressions, and the way those grey eyes are scanning his face, it's clear he still wants _something_. he stares at connor expectantly for a few seconds longer before speaking.

"o- _kaaaay_?" he states. connor is unresponsive and motionless.

"what are you waitin' on, the president?" gavin asks sarcastically, "test it. do your little robot analyzing bullshit and stop wasting time."

connor's LED spins a neon yellow. "does that sample contain _all_ of the liquid you found?"

the detective looks at him like he's crazy.

"yes??" he answers(?), starting to get impatient and antsy, "why does it _matter_?? just fuckin' test it. i dont see what the big hold up is."

the LED on the side of the android's head begins to spin more rapidly, and the faint, barely-noticeable sound of fans whirring gets louder; loud enough to where it's no longer white noise, but has become part of the foreground and is noticeable. reed feels a strange anxiety start to creep from the shadows of his mind.

"ive been told that my, _methods_ , can seem _disturbing_ to others." connor finally says, and the fans seem to calm down after that. the spinning of his LED does not. "i just want to make sure that you are, comfortable, with such before i proceed."

gavin is beginning to get worried. he knows that since connor deviated, he all-of-a-sudden has _emotions_  now or some shit, but- who is he kidding, he never believed that from the start, and the fact that this _robot_  is trying to be _considerate_  and _warn_  him of things that said robot will do that might be disturbing to some makes him automatically assume the worst. in fact, gavin assumes worse than the worst, because he didnt even know what to expect in the first place but the fact that he was _warned_  makes him rethink things he hasnt even thought yet, and all of a sudden, gavin fears for his life.

well, not _really_ , but he's very, _very_  worried.

"yeah, sure, just get it over with." he spews out, trying to seem indifferent as he holds his hand out towards the android.

"if you say so, detective." was the response, and all of a sudden, he grabs a hold of gavin's wrist, his LED going back to its usual blue shade.

was connor going to cut his fingers off? was he willing to go that far for evidence? no, that's ridiculous, he would never. despite the fact that it's morally wrong, it's also probably illegal, and-

every thought of the detective's goes flying out the window as connor's jaw falls open, and he sticks gavin's fingers in his mouth.

connor sticks gavin's fingers in his goddamn mouth.

 _connor_ sticks gavin's _fingers_  in his _goddamn **mouth**_.

sure, its only up to where he touched the evidence, but gavin's fingers still come into contact with connor's _goddamn mouth,_ and its warm, and wet, and its the weirdest thing to ever happen to gavin in his entire life. there's a split second where he's too shocked to think, as if the android had come along and personally shot down every thought racing through his mind, until it was left still and quiet.

and then connor gives reed his hand back, and every part of his brain begins screaming. there's a very loud chorus of "what the fuck?!" before each individual cell starts shouting different things and it's all just one big, noisy mess in his head.

that little blue circle spins once, twice, three times, and connor tells him that it is indeed thirium, coming from a WR600, and the droplets had been there no longer than a day. gavin hears the words, but he cant process them. it's like he's having an out of body experience.

"detective?" connor asks, "are you alright? your heart rate has picked up significantly-"

and then reed forces his soul back into his body.

"im fine!" he says, much louder than needed, as his face flushes. he cant tell if his body is responding to embarrassment or _something else_ , or _both_ , but he hopes he dies on the spot, regardless. he's pulled his hand back into his own personal bubble- a bubble that connor's very dangerously bordering the edge of- but it's still sort of hovering in the air instead of hanging limply at his side, as if it was someone else's and he couldn't accept it as a part of his body anymore.

there's a pregnant pause, the air tense and silent, and gavin realizes that the reason he can hear connor's fans humming softly, and the reason he can hear the blood rushing in his ears, and the reason he can hear officers talking and breathing and existing outside the yellow tape-wrapped house is because he and connor's detective partners have ceased whatever lame attempt at a conversation they were trying to make, in favor of paying attention to a more interesting spectacle. reed tears his eyes away from connor to spare a quick glance at them, but it lingers just a bit too long, and when he looks back to connor he feels as though chris and hank have backed him into a corner.

his natural response, as unhealthy as it is, is to turn every unsure, vulnerable, _weak_  feeling he's currently feeling into anger, which he does almost immediately. connor is still looking on at him with that naturally innocent expression, with his warm baby browns and his brow just slightly knitted together, as if he was confused and actually _wanted_  to know if reed was okay. it's at this moment, this most _inconvenient_  moment that his brain decides to inform him of how _pretty_  connor really is- _as if he didn't already know_ \- and that just adds fuel to the fire as emotions he's too scared to feel turn into rage.

he pulls his arm into his body, finally, and wipes his hand off on the side of the jacket he's wearing, before throwing a "what are you two assholes lookin' at?" towards the other two in the room, and really, he doesn't want to, deep down, because chris is a good friend to him, and anderson hates him too much already, but he does, anyway.

hank's expression is slightly surprised, as if he was actually expecting something different and meaningful from _gavin_ _reed_  of all people, but then the older man rolls his eyes and scoffs at him before turning back to a piece of evidence, and chris shifts uncomfortably, shooting gavin a look that has traces of pity and disappointment in it, before he turns around and does the same. gavin would almost feel bad if he wasn't currently lashing out like a wounded animal.

he shoots one last look- a glare, rather- at connor, before sneering a "whatever," at no one in particular and storming off somewhere. he doesn't know where he's going, but honestly, _anywhere_  is better than there, so when he stalks down the hall, opens the first door he sees, and ends up in a closet, he just sits down on the floor and stays there for a good 20 minutes, leaning against a wall and letting his brain scream it's figurative heart out as he clutches his left hand to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i actually finished a thing and uploaded it holy shit  
> this is one of the biggest things ive ever achieved honestly  
> i finished a work  
> are you proud of me, ma


End file.
